Accidents Happen
by bhadbhabe
Summary: Star is noticing that she has been acting strange lately because barfed on her skirt and then after school. Either she was stressing out, or something bigger was blooming.
1. Sickness

Star paced back and forth in her room as she ran her fingers through her blonde bangs. Why was she so nervous? It's not like he'll be mad or anything. "Okay Star. You got this. Just tell Marco you just ate something bad and you threw up. He won't think anything of it. The door of her bedroom opens. "Hey Star, come downstairs for dinner. My mom's making your favorite", Marco cheerfully says. Actually Marco, can I talk to you for a second?" "Star, is everything alright?" Star sits Marco down on her bed and sighs. "Well after school, since you came back home a little later than me so you could hang out with Jackie and her friends, I um. I…I sort of..puked", Star said. "What? Why? What did you eat?", Marco said with a concerned look on his face. "I really don't know why I puked. Earlier we all just had lunch and when I got home I felt sick and nauseous to my stomach and threw up in my bathroom", Star explained. "Well I ate the school lunch and well, I didn't throw up. Maybe the school lunch didn't agree with you", Marco said. "Maybe. Anyways, I don't really have an appetite right now so I'll just grab something in the morning", Star said. "Oh…okay". "Also Marco every weekend I visit Mewni for my daily queen training. So I'll see you tomorrow evening I guess", Star said. "Okay well, good night". Star gets ready to go to sleep and shuts her lights. Marco leaves her room.

The Next Morning…

Star woke up at 5 am and rubbed her eyes. She sat up in bed and noticed something. Something off. She felt a bit strange and knew something was wrong. She got up out of bed and put on her favorite dinosaur dress on and went over to the table to grab Marco's dimensional scissors. She was now in Mewni. Star had felt off and still a bit strange but she had to get these lessons done. "Welcome Star. Please take a seat. Now today's lesson is going to be about magic and how to use it properly and control it. Especially you Star. You don't know basic magic so in order to be a proper queen, you must learn about your magic and your wand", Moon said. Star took a seat on one of the chairs in the council room. There was about 6 people in the room, including herself. Queen Moon, King River, and some folks from the Magical High Commission, Heckapoo and the others. But that's when it hit her. As soon as Moon started going through the lesson, her stomach churned. She held her stomach as she felt the nausea rising up to her throat. Star didn't know what to do. There are no bathrooms around! The closest bathroom was in her room which was all the way at the top of the castle and then the bathroom in the dining room where Moon, River, and Star eat. Star had no choice. She covered her mouth with one hand and with both hands now she quickly lifted up her skirt and puked in it. That's right. She barfed on her favorite dress. Now just how many princesses puke on their skirts? Actually, how many princesses puke in general? Why didn't Star just ask for a bag and just throw up in it instead of soiling her favorite dress? She tried not to look at it, but she did anyway. The whole front of her skirt was now soiled with vomit all over. And she barfed so much that it actually was sinking through her skirt and dripping on the floor. What do I do now? "And then after you cast the spell you mu- Star?", Moon said now glancing over at Star. "Star are you listening?" Moon looked over at Star, who was still holding the front of her skirt. She noticed that her skirt was covered in vomit. The vomit was orange and was sinking through her skirt. "Star, are you okay?" Moon rushed over to Star's side instantly. Moon started rubbing her back in circles. "It's okay Star, don't panic. Let's go get you cleaned up", Moon said as she lifted her up and carried her upstairs to Star's room. She quickly got out a clean pair of clothes and set Star down on top of the toilet. Star felt awful. After she got cleaned up and dressed, she headed to bed and lay own on her back. "Get some rest, Star". "Mom are you mad at me?" "No Star. It's just a dress. I know you didn't mean it. And the lesson, we'll just hold it for another day when you're well. Sweet dreams Star", Moon said as she closed the door behind her. "Ugh. What the heck is wrong with me?" All Star wanted to do was to go back to Earth and just take a breather with Marco. But ever since he went out on that date to the school dance with Jackie, Star realized she couldn't stand the thought of Jackie and him together. Star had been out of it lately and couldn't seem to figure out why. First, she threw up yesterday. And now, she barfed all over her favorite dress. Star is still embarrassed at the thought of soiling her dress in front of everyone in the council room. Could it be? No. It can't be. It just can't. It isn't possible. Or is it?

To be continued…

Author's note

Sorry I had to end it so shitty like that. It's just that right now I'm in a very stressful situation and I can't seem to think about what to write anymore. So I'll write another chapter and keep u guys updated.


	2. Confession

Star was upset. She didn't know what to do anymore, if she should tell her Mom she was expecting, or just simply try and hide it. From soiling her dress to sudden changes in her mood then to constantly waking up in the morning to puke. Yup. Star was pregnant. Star pulls herself out of bed and gets ready for her day. "Oh, hey Star", Hekapoo and Moon were already in the council room. "I uh, saw what happened yesterday. Why didn't you say something? Like ask for a bag or something?", Hekapoo said. "Ugh, I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I was running out of options and it's not like you guys just randomly keep bags in here", Star explained. "Good morning, Star. Feeling better now?" "Yea. Totally, totally, totally. I'm fine now. Just..sort of embarrassed because I barfed all over myself..especially on my dress. In front of everyone. The entire Magical High Commission even saw", Star said. "Oh sweetie pie, it wasn't your fault. No need to be embarrassed", Moon said. "Hey uh mom? When I'm finished with today's lessons can I...can I talk to you?", Star asked. "Of course".

3 hours after lessons finish...

"Alright Star. Good job on paying close attention to the lessons today". "Yea. Now, can we go to my room and talk?" "Oh alright". Star shuts her door and then sits Moon and herself on her bed. "Ok Star. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?", Moon asked. "Actually..Ok. Here it goes. Mommy I don't know how to tell you this but. I'm... I'm probably pregnant", Star said. "Wha...whaatt? But you're only 15 sweetie. And just by who did you get pregnant with?", Moon asked. "It was with...uh...um...Mom. It was with Tom". "Star! How the hell would you let this happen? You are a princess of Mewni. Princess Star Butterfly. That's the name everyone in Mewni looks to." "Mom I'm sorry but I never knew it could happen like this. It just...I just didn't know of protection...", Star said as she felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Mom I'm so so sorry. Please don't be mad at me". "Star...pack your things. Leave Mewni and don't come back. You're way too young to get involved in these sorts of situations", Moon said. Moon got iPads stormed out Star's bedroom as she slammed the door behind her. _Great. What do I do now?_ Star sobbed as she thought of how telling Marco about it was gonna go. _What will Marco think of this tragedy?_

Monday afternoon...Star returns to Earth

Star sitting on the edge of her bed, swinging her feet back and forth, was thinking. Thinking how she got herself into this mess. Suddenly, Marco walks in her room. "Oh, Star. You're back. I uh..heard about what happened. How you threw up all over your dress during one of your daily lessons on duties of becoming a queen of Mewni. You okay?", Marco asked curiously. "Oh. Hey Marco. Yea. I'm fine now, but...how do you know about that?" "Well Hekapoo sort of told me because she was worried about you". "Oh well. I'm fine I just...". Star felt tears welling up in her eyes as it began rolling down her cheeks. "Hey Star what's wrong?" "I just...", Star said as she stood up off her bed and walked over to Marco. "Ugh.. I need a hug". Marco pulled Star in his arms and hugged her tight. "It's okay Star. I'm here. Whatever is going on, we'll go through it together. As best friends", Marco said as he released Star of his grip and wiped her tears with the palm of his hand. "I just...i-i. I d-don't know what to do." "It's okay Star. We'll figure it out. Together". Star's face felt hot as she blushed. She quickly turned around and took a few steps forward to hide the fact that her cheeks were red. She realized she was not only upset at the fact that she was most likely pregnant, she was also upset because she was embarrassed knowing that Marco now knows she puked on herself. On her skirt. Great. Star turned back around and walked back to Marco and hugged him again. She wasn't gonna let him know. She won't tell him. She'll wait. Wait for him to find out on his own. "Thank you", Star softly said.


End file.
